


Love in all sorts of places

by latte_samurai



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latte_samurai/pseuds/latte_samurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carm and Perry and LaF are a trio of best friends.  When Perry meets Carm's sister for the first time and can't get Mattie out of her head. Carm's crush on her roommate is not as easy to get over as she thought. LaF deals with her childhood bestfriend falling for someone else when there's a new guy in her bio lab class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginings

**Author's Note:**

> I am permonde shipping trash....enjoy:)

_Why they pair freshman and upperclassmen in the dorms I will never understand._  Carmilla Karnstein thinking to herself as she’s looking at the dorm list.

 

Carmilla opens the door to find the dorm empty, but the girl’s things are already in the room. She had few things on and beside the bed. Carmilla set her bag down beside the closet and checks the fridge.

 

_At least she keeps the fridge stocked._ Carmilla smirks to herself taking a grape soda out of the fridge and lays on her bed.

 

Carmilla is woken up later by her roommate knocking something over.

 

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry I woke you. I was trying to be quiet but I tripped over your bag” The girl rambled on but Carmilla tuned her out

  
“Look cupcake it’s no big deal.” Carmilla rolled over but couldn’t get the girl’s face out of her head.

Carmilla sits up to find the girl looking through one of Carmilla’s boxes one the floor.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Carmilla growled nearly knocking the girl over while pushing her away from her things

 

“I’m ..I’m sorry. I was picking it up and then I got stuck looking at stuff.” The poor girl was crying.

 

Carmilla felt bad now. She opens her arms as an offer of a hug, hoping the girl won’t take it. The girl instant swoops into Carmilla’s arms still crying and saying apologies. Carmilla feels a strange sense of comfort with the girl in her arms. She strokes the girl’s honey colored hair as she tries to calm her down.

 

“Hey cupcake it’s nothing to get upset about. I’m just particular about my stuff okay. I don’t know you and you woke me up so that’s not a great start. Please stop crying sweetheart, I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

 

_What am I doing._  Carmilla thinks to herself. She hasn’t even known her 20 minutes and she’s already comforting her

 

“Are you sure” The poor girl pouts

 

“Yes now pick these things back up and leave my stuff alone” Carmilla’s words taste like poison

 

“Yeah sure no problem” The girl releases herself from Carmilla and begin to clean up Carmilla’s things.

 

_God is she beautiful._  Carmilla thinks to herself as she watches the girl clean up.

  
“I’m Laura Hollis.” The girl says with her hand stretched out to Carmilla when she’s done picking up

 

Carmilla extends her hand but doesn’t leave her bed

 

“Carmilla Karnstein”

Laura walks a little ways to reach her hand

“Your hands are ice cold Carm” Laura giggles

 

“Who the hell said you could call me that?” Carmilla spits out

“If you’re going to calls me all these sweets I’m going to call you Carm” Laura says

Carmilla lets out a discontented growl. Laura burst out laughing.

 

“What time is it anyway?” Carmilla asks Laura

“5:30. Why? Got a hot date or something?” Laura teases

“ By hot date you mean my sister meeting my best friends then yes I have a hot date” Carmilla jumping out of bed

 

Carmilla left the room before Laura could say anything to her. Carmilla calls her sister and her friends to tell them she fell asleep and would be there soon.

 

“I think you’re sister is sitting at a booth across the way. Tall, dark skinned, mole on the side of her mouth, totally intimidating” LaFontaine describes Mattie

 

 

“If she’s in a red lace dress then yes that’s her. Her name is Matska and be polite.” Carmilla says while running to catch the bus

 

“ Of course” They say.

_God I’m such an idiot._ Carmilla thinks.

Carmilla’s phone goes off. It’s a text from Mattie

 

 

“Your friends found me and one of them is quite the looker;)”

 

 

_oh my god Mattie_  

 

“Which one?” Carmilla sends thinking about which one of them her sister found attractive.

 

 

“The curly haired one. Not normally my type but there’s something about her.”

 Perry. Her sister liked Perry.  

 

Carmilla doesn’t reply to Mattie’s text and enjoys the rest of her train ride.

Carmilla is at the restaurant by 6:30 an hour late but better than never.

* * *

“I think you’re sister is sitting at a booth across the way. Tall, dark skinned, mole on the side of her mouth, totally intimidating” LaFontaine  describes what must be Mattie.

_God she's the kind of woman who you could have a fancy dinner with and then go home and she'd fuck your brains out._ Lola Perry thinks locked in I contact with this woman

LaFontaine gets off the phone with Carmilla

 

"Yep, that's her come on Perr." They lead Perry to the booth where the dark woman sits.

 

"Um hey we're  Carmilla's friends LaFontaine,”They point to themselves “And Perry.” They point to her, but she can’t take her eyes away from Matska’s

“Matska or Mattie if you must. It’s nice to meet the friends my sister talks about so fondly.” She shakes each of their hands

 

Perry swears there’s a spark between them.

 

“So are those your last names or nicknames?” Matska asks coolly while drink something alcoholic

 

“My first name is Susan but I don’t identify that way anymore so I’m just LaFontaine or LaF.” LaF replies excitedly

 

“And you curly q?”

 

“What is it with you and your sister and the nicknames? I’m Lola Perry. I started going by Perry when LaFontaine stopped being Susan. It was a shock at first, but i got over it.” Trying to return the coolness

 

“What a good friend you are to them. Right it’s ‘them’ right?” Mattie asked

 

“Yes it’s them and they” LaF beams

 

“Carmilla has given me a major talking to about respecting you and your pronouns.” Mattie smiled

 

_wow does she have a smile._  Perry thinks

 

“How much older then Carmilla are you?” Perry asks sipping her water

“ Six. We’re adopted of course but it has never seemed like it.” Mattie looks intently at Perry

 

“Hey look Carmilla’s finally here.” LaF says totally ignoring Mattie and Perry’s wistful looks

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to go to sleep.” Carmilla says

 

“To be honest Kitty I don’t think anyone’s surprised  that you fell asleep” Matska laughs

 

“Don’t call me Kitty,”Carmilla growled “I met my roommate today. She started bawling after I slightly raised my voice after she woke me up twice and was going through my things.” Carmilla said causally, sitting down taking some fries and ordering something with vodka in it.

 

“Oh Carmilla already scaring the poor girl off?” Perry asked

 

“No actually she was fine...after I held her. She cried in my arms for awhile. It was strange,” She was still rather confused about the whole thing “I assume you guys have already made friends?” Carmilla eying Mattie.

 

“Think so. I’ve quite enjoyed your friends darling. LaF has such a passion for their work it’s hard not to listen and I love hearing Lola speak German.” Mattie beams

 

“That girl can make it sound like heaven doesn’t she?” Carmilla slightly teasing Perry

 

“Oh stop before my face is redder than Mattie’s dress.” Perry exclaimed her face bright red

 

Mattie looks at her watch. “Sadly I must go. It’s been good seeing you Kitty and getting to know you both.” Mattie hugs Carmilla and waves goodbye.

 

“Look she forgot her purse.” LaF says

 

“I’ll go give it to her.” Perry jumps up really quickly

 

Perry runs after Matska finding her on the curb waiting for her.

 

“Um hey you forgot your bag.” Perry says nervously handing it back to her.

 

Mattie drops the bag and pulls Perry in for an unexpected kiss. At first Perry is shocked, but she eases up and passion ignites between them. Carmilla interrupts the kiss to make sure Mattie doesn’t end up being late.

 

“Goodbye Lola,” Mattie says hugging Perry “By the way I left the bag on purpose. Call me sometime, I’d like to get to know you better.” She blows Carmilla a kiss and gets in a cab.

 

Perry watched the cab until it’s out of view.

_did that really just happen?_ Perry thinks. She touches her lips. _yes it did._

 

“Come on Casanova let’s go eat.” Carmilla putting her arm over Perry’s shoulder leading her inside.

* * *

"Well Perry was eager to give her back her bag." LaF states after Perry is out the door.  


 

"LaFontaine I'm going to 100% honest and upfront with you so you don't get hurt okay?" Carmilla says

 

_This can't be good._ LaFontaine thinks.

“Mattie has a thing for Perry and Perry seemed into Mattie. Mattie will pursue Perry and I think Perry will chase after Mattie,” Carmilla gives LaF a second to process “The only reason I’m telling you this is because I know how Perry likes to avoid the truth especially if it hurts you.” Carmilla stops knowing.

 

“Like with what happened with you two and you didn’t tell me until I caught you guys.” LaF spits out.

 

“I didn’t know you as well then and I would never have done it if I would have know we’d be such good friends.” Carmilla sounds so guilty

 

_damn right she better feel guilty._ LaF thinks. _they snuck around behind my back for a whole year over a casual fuck. Now the person I’m head over heals for someone who is going to be with someone else. She knew Perry wasn’t into her, but it still hurts_

 

“She’s been out there awhile. I’m gonna go check on her.” Carmilla leaves

 

“I went to go meet a friend at the bar don’t wait up.” LaF writes on a napkin and leaves the restaurant.

 

They walk down to the bar down the street. They’re a regular there.

“The usual please.”LaF sits down with their normal drink of gin and rum.

 

“One of these days this is going to kill you.” The bartender tells them

 

“I live to see that day.” They reply bitterly

 

 

After three of those they get a cab back to the dorms. They fumble with their keys, but make it inside without waking Perry.

 

i really should stop drinking like this.” They think to themselves. These headaches are killer in the morning if I’m not still drunk.”

 

Sleep come quick and easy that night. Perry comes in early the next morning and puts hot coco on LaF’s nightstand and a note that says I’m sorry.

 

When it’s time for class they don’t even bother. They throw on a hoodie and some sweatpants and go to class. Their only class that day was Biology Lab, their favorite class.

 

The professor droned on about life and cell structure but LaF just didn’t care today.

 

“Class we have a new student joining us. This is J.P. Armitage, a transfer for London. Be on your best behavior and be nice please.” They continue to drone

 

The new guy sits right next to LaF, which would normally be fine but today was not their day.

 

“Um hi I’m J.P.” He stretches out his hand to LaFontaine.

 

“LaFontaine.” They return his handshake

 

“I hate to be so forward, but you’ve caught my eye and I was wondering if we could go out sometime?” J.P. asks still holding their hand.

 

“Um I’m flattered, but I…,” LaF thought about it for a second.

_there’s no reason to hold onto Perry_

 

“Actually yes. I’d love to go out with you and get to know you.” LaF smiles at J.P.

 

“I love your smile. It’s cheesy and weird and unique.” J.P.’s smile reveals a nearly perfect smile.

 

“Do you really think so?” LaFontaine was genuinely surprised

_even_ _Perry thinks I smiled weird and we’ve been friends  since we were kids_

 

“Yes of course. I’m not one for lying.”

  
  


“Class is over go home.” The professor was done.

 

“Here let me give you my number and we could set up a date.” LaF exchanges numbers and goes back to her dorm

 

_maybe this year won’t be so bad after all_

 

 

 


	2. Moving on to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry is nervous about asking Mattie out and Carmilla doesn't want their fling to ruin Perry's chance with her sister.

“How do I go about this Carmilla? I really don’t want to mess this up.” Perry says

 

Perry was really worried about screwing things up with Mattie so she turned to the only person who knows her well: Carmilla.

  
  


“Perry stop stressing. I refuse to tell her anything about you so she can get it from you. Just call her set up a date and go out with her. Don’t go home with her though, be a bit of a tease. That’ll drive her nuts, in a good way. She’s really keen on you so just relax. I’ve already threatened to kill her if she hurts you,” Carmilla pauses

 

_here we go again._

“It’s my sister and you’re my friend and I can’t stand for either of you to get hurt by this. It’s not likely for you to hurt her,but I’ve never seen her act like this for any woman before. I’d hate to have to choose.” Carmilla leaves off the “again”.

 

“I know we’ve never talked about what happened with us,” Perry’s voice shakes

 

_i’m going to regret this_

 

“Do you want to talk about it now we can.”

 

“Like right now?” Carmilla sounds so soft

 

“Yes or later if you want.”

 

“Is LaF home?” Carmilla asks sounding so vulnerable

 

“No they're at class. They were very hungover, so I’m not worried.”

 

“Okay I’ll be there in ten.” Carmilla hangs up

 

Perry spends the next fifteen minutes preparing herself for a conversation she’s dreaded since their fling began. She never thought the three of them would be friends, but Carmilla had grown a soft spot for them. Carmilla had ended it after LaFontaine caught them one day. Perry regretted that she hurt her best friend over casual sex with their mutual friend. Carmilla and her never desired to have a relationship, but LaF took it very personally that Perry would fuck Carmilla and not try something with her. Perry just isn’t attracted to them, mentally or physically. Carmilla was hot, but not relationship material for Perry.

 

Carmilla knocks and the door and comes in.

 

“Hey.” She says setting her bag down by the couch and joins Perry in the kitchen

 

“Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?” Perry asks not looking at Carmilla.

 

“Black coffee please.” Carmilla says little guarded.

 

“Go ahead and sit. I’ll bring the drinks.” Perry said in her normal high pitched shrill voice.

 

Carmilla sat down on “her chair” across from the couch. They all had their spots. Carmilla’s was the chair. LaFontaine sat in the middle of the couch next to Perry, who sat on the the right end closest to the wall. Perry comes in and gives Carmilla her coffee and sits in her spot.

 

“Where do you want to start?” Perry says coldly

 

“Don’t start with this crap. I’m just trying to do what I think is best. Mattie doesn’t know that the girl I was sleeping with is you. She hates that girl. If she finds out that she is you whatever you have will be over. I want to tell her and we need to get through to LaF about this too.” Carmilla is very flustered

 

“Why does she hate the girl you sleeping with?” Perry asks

 

“I told her a bunch of untrue stuff. You know I’m not one for relationships, but if I start sleeping with a girl for for than a month I stick around for a while. She was asking a lot of questions and it’s just easier to lie.” Carmilla said looking away from Perry

 

“What’d you say?”

 

“I told her that I caught the girl in bed with some other girl and that we had a bad blow out.”

 

“So you made me into a cheater.” Perry looks at Carmilla for the first time

 

She was crying and trying to hide it. She was still one of the most beautiful girls Perry had ever seen, probably the most beautiful she had been with.

 

“Why did we do this in the first place?” Perry says after a moment.

 

“Because you wanted a taste of the darkness I offer and your innocence was something I craved.” Carmilla says like she’s daydreaming

 

“You such a philosophy major,” Perry scoffed “ Before you I had never been with someone just for sex. I didn’t really have relationships then, but sex wasn’t the goal you know? We never wanted anything more and I liked the no commitment. I don’t think either of us thought you’d be friends with us and I’m happy you are. You don’t still have feelings do you?” Perry asks

 

Carmilla had begun to develop feelings for Perry before LaFontaine caught them.

 

“No, of course not. I didn’t even really have feelings then. I think I have a crush on my roommate-but we can talk about that later. I don’t want us to pretend  we were never together, but I don’t want us to talk about it either.” Carmilla said little defensively

 

“‘Just leave the past in the past Perry’,” Perry imitated Carmilla. “I like to pretend I’m all cool and have it figured it out, but I have no idea how to human emotions function.” Perry spits out at Carmilla

 

Carmilla sits straight up “I like to go behind my best friends back and have flings with girl and don’t tell them about it. I beat around the bush because I think I’m doing them a favor, but all it does is harm,” Carmilla stops acting like Perry “I don’t think you really care about LaF if you can’t be honest with them. They’re your best friend and you can’t even tell them you’re just not into them. I don’t know if they’ve told you, but they’ve literally cried in my arms because they don’t understand why you won’t- no scratch that don’t- have the decency to tell them you’re not into them.” Carmilla was yelling

  
“There is no reason to raise your voice Carmilla” Perry says quietly looking into her empty cup

 

Carmilla takes a moment to calm herself. Perry had only seen her worked up like this one other time. Her birth mother had called her. Carmilla broke the door and punched four holes in Perry and LaFontaine’s dorm.

 

“Look I know it’s all very complicated between you two, but please talk to them-” Carmilla stops talking and they all look at each other. 

 

LaF walks through the door.

 

“Talk to me about what?” LaF says smiling.

 

“Look who’s happy. You get laid or something?” Carmilla teases.

 

“ No, but I got a date with a new guy in my bio lab class. He transferred from England and is super hot.” LaF gushes

 

Carmilla fakes a puking noise. Everyone laughs and for a moment they forget the built up tension.

 

“So what do you need to talk to me about Perr?” LaFontaine asks

 

Perry takes a moment to gather herself. Carmilla gets up to leave, but Perry asks her to stay.

 

“Carmilla and I have been talk for the last half hour about our fling. Carmilla wants us all to be over it and moved on since we now are all interested in different people. I agree with her about that. She brought up some hard hitting points about our friendship and caring for you,” Perry looks up at LaF who is sitting in their spot. “I’m sorry I’ve lead you on since high school and I’m sorry I hid my relationships and flings I had because I thought I would hurt you. I messed up with you when we got to college and one of my flings became our friend and you caught us. I miss my best friend- not Susan ,but LaF- before you caught us. And three of us were happy and Carmilla was beginning to trust us,” Perry paused to wipe her tears “ I know we can’t undo utter betrayal but I want us to be okay. I want us to be able to talk about our relationship and Carmilla’s wild antics.” Perry says no longer crying

 

“Perry I’m down for that,” LaF looks from Perry to Carmilla “How about from now on we are 100% honest with each other about everything? No more hiding or lies. Just the three of us.” LaFontaine proposes

 

LaF sticks out her hand, Perry places her hand on theirs. Carmilla shifts uncomfortably in the chair, but after a moment she also places her hand on the others.

 

“Good now a blood pact.” LaF gives a mischievous smile

 

Both the girls instantly take their hands away with under breath cursing from Carmilla.

 

“Carmilla do you want more coffee? LaF do you want coffee or cocoa?” Perry says, getting up.

 

“Yes for both and cocoa.” LaF says answering for Carmilla

 

“So tell us about this new guy?” Carmilla says getting comfortable again

 

“He has a little more than five o’clock shadow, which he’s growing out. He has the same major as I do and we have a lot of classes together.” LaF’s smile is from ear to ear.

 

“Age, height, what he looks like?” Carmilla asks also smiling

 

“Wow Carmilla, that’s a smile I haven’t seen in awhile.” Perry comments

 

“How can I not. We’re all okay with new interests. My bio hasn’t tried to contact me for over a year. Everything is okay again. What reason do I have not to smile?” Carmilla more genuinely than anything she ever said before.

 

“ Well let’s cheer on that.” Perry says handing them their cups.

 

LaFontaine and Carmilla stand up to meet Perry in a three way cheers that ended up in a three way hug. The three of them didn’t speak it, but they were being totally a cliché. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura exchange back stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exploring all the tragics before smut
> 
> Change in pov: 3rd->1st

“Well someone’s up early.” Laura teases

 

“How can anyone sleep while you have a Skype date with your girlfriend.” I say making it clear I’m not happy to be awake

 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Laura pauses “Just a girl I knew from high school.” Laura says blushing

 

“Uh huh.” I say drinking more of Laura’s soda

 

I see my phone light blinking. Who the hell wants my attention?

 

It’s bio. I can’t breathe.

 

“Carm. Carm. What’s going on?” Laura says

 

She sounds like she’s underwater. I can’t breathe all the air is gone. Laura’s trying to talk to me. I can’t hear her. She’s moving me, but I can’t feel her. I try to give her my phone, but I can’t let go. I can’t stop shaking and rocking. Laura’s got my phone. Everything is blurry, I can’t breathe. Why must this happen?

 

“Carmilla? Carmilla can you hear me?.” Perry’s here

 

“Ph- pho-phone.” I manage to say.

  
  


Perry takes my phone from Laura who looks like she’s talking. I still can’t breathe or hear. LaF is there too. Laura left, the ginger twins are trying to get my attention, but I can’t. I’m getting flashbacks to fast to fight them. I’m going to sleep.

  
“Rest.” I say and then I’m gone.

* * *

“Why would Carmilla be awake?” I ask LaFontaine

 

“She shouldn’t be. See what’s up.” LaFontaine replies drinking their coffee.

 

“Hey vampire why you up so early?” I try to make a joke.

 

“Perry! Carmilla is freaking out. I don’t know what happened. She looked at her phone and went crazy.” Laura(Carmilla’s roommate) says frantically.

 

“We’ll be right there. Make sure she stays in the room by the bed.” I hang up.

 

“We have to go now. Carmilla’s biological mother tried to contact with her and she’s having a panic attack.” I say grabbing my coat.

 

I’m out of breathe by the time we reach Carmilla’s dorm room. Laura opens the door and Carmilla is on the bed rocking and hyperventilating. Poor girl, as bad as she is she doesn’t deserve this.

  
  


“Carmilla? Carmilla can you hear me?.” I say trying to get her to look at me

 

“Ph- pho-phone.” Carmilla struggles to say.

  
  


I take Carmilla’s phone from Laura who is babbling about something. Carmilla is still in the panic attack. LaF is trying to talk to Laura about leaving and Laura does. It is just best if she was out of the way for right now. She was crying because she didn’t know how to help Carmilla.

 

“Yeah she tried again. Called and texted. Claims she’s clean and sorry. The normal attempts.” I tell LaFontaine.

 

“I wish I could give her a piece of my mind. Look at her,” LaF gestures to Carmilla “ Every time she tries something she has an attack.” They say angrily

 

“ I know, but all we can do is help Carmilla.” I say

 

“ Hey Carmilla? Can you hear me?” LaFontaine trying to get Carmilla to see us.

 

“Rest.” Carmilla says.

 

We laid her down and watched over her. I stayed with her while LaFontaine talked to Laura about what happened and what to do next time. Carmilla began to stir, but not like she was having nightmares. I’ll just continue to stroke her hair, she once told me she finds it comforting when things like this happens.

 

“Hey kitty.” I say to her when she opens her eyes.

 

“Hey.” She groans

 

“LaFontaine made you some hot chocolate. I know you like coffee better, but it was easier to make this.” I say helping her sit up.

 

“No no this is great. Is Laura okay? I kinda freaked her out.” Carmilla says shivering

 

I pull her blanket over her shoulders to wrap her in it.

 

“Yeah LaFontaine is talking with her about it outside.” I move her hair out of her face.

 

“They’re not telling her are they?” Carmilla asks sounding like a child

 

“I doubt that. They know how it is with you. LaFontaine wouldn’t do that.” I assure Carmilla.

 

“What time is it” Carmilla croaks

 

“About the time for you to get ready to go to class, but you’re not going today. LaFontaine has already arranged to get the notes from Danny for you. You are going to stay here and we will take care of you.”

 

“I’m not a child Perry.” Carmilla growls.

 

“We know you’re not, but we care for you. When LaFontaine fell down the stairs who carried her up the campus hospital or who helped me when I burned my arm while I was making brownies?”

 

“Me.” Carmilla says

 

“You took care of us let us take care of you.” I plead with her

 

“Fine, but don’t get used to it.” She grumbles laying back down.

  
LaFontaine and I leave Carmilla with Laura. Laura now has both of our numbers and Mattie’s just in case something happens. I hope Carmilla will be okay.

* * *

 

When I wake up the ginger twins are gone, but Laura’s here. She’s just watching me sleep. She looks so sad watching me sleep.

 

“Hey cupcake whatcha staring at?” I say sitting up

 

“Oh um. Just you I guess.” She says startled.

 

“I caught you.” I say laughing.

 

“You did.” She says looking down

 

“Oh don’t be so down. You look really good today.” I say getting soda

 

“Wow smooth Carm.” Laura scoffs going back to her bed.

 

“God I’m starving. Do you have anything in this room besides sugary foods?”

 

“Well you could buy food too.” She says distracted by whatever she’s watching

 

“Whatever. What are you watching?” I say looking over her shoulder

 

“ Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” She acts like she’s offended “Are you telling me you’ve never watched Buffy?”

 

“Lilita was very religious and tried to get Mattie and I to be, but Mattie was already 16 and bi. I was 10 and never cared for it.  After I came out she stopped trying to push her religion on us.” I still miss her

 

“You never talk about her.” Laura say blankly

 

“She died last year in a car crash. It was Thanksgiving and we were spending it together. A drunk driver  hit her cab full on. No one lived. “ god don’t cry

 

“Hey hey it’s okay,” Laura says pulling me on the bed with her “ Why don’t you watch movies with me.  We’ll laugh over stupid things and drink hot chocolate and forget the day okay?”

 

“Okay.” I could use a distraction

 

We spend the night watching her favorite movies. She’s out by midnight. I’m used to being awake so I just continue to watch the movies. Perry brings me food around two and reminds me I have work at five. Working for the diner is hell, but it pays for my phone and books.

 

I must have drifted off because my phone is telling me it’s time for work

* * *

“How was work Carm?” Laura asked with a mouthful of cookies

 

“Long. Do you have real food?” I ask throwing my bag down by my bed

 

“ Yeah there’s some chinese food in the fridge.” Laura’s having another skype date.

 

“Sweet thanks creampuff.”

 

Laura closes her computer and takes a few deep breathes. Then she lays dramatically on her yellow pillow.

 

“Trouble with the girlfriend cutie?”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend. It’s just it’s the anniversary of my mom’s death. My dad is out with his new girlfriend.” She started to cry.

 

“Hey Laura it’s okay.” I sit next to her

 

She throws her arms over me and begins to cry on my shoulder. I understand what she feels. When Lilita died I cried for days and didn’t leave the chair in the ginger twins dorm. She was the only mother I truly had and I still cry when I find some of my old things.

 

“I know we aren’t that close, but I’ll tell my tragic backstory if you tell me yours?” I offer

 

“Will you go first?” She asks

 

“Better buckle up creampuff you’re in for a long night.”

 

“I once had a father and a brother. My biological mother is a crack addict. One day I went to my friends house and she lit the stove to light up and a dishcloth caught on fire. My dad and brother didn’t make it out alive. Will was 6 and I was 8. He had her brown hair, but looked like my dad. I’ve always been told I look like my dad’s mom. After the accident I was put in an orphanage. I was there for two years, I still go visit sometimes. I still remember the day Mattie came and picked me out like it was yesterday,” I close my eyes for a minute. “Mattie wore a pencil shirt and a bright blue blouse. She smelled like a fancy person. She said her mother sent her to pick a kid to bring home. ‘Tell me what you have to offer raven girl’,”I try to imitate Mattie. “I told her to fuck off and to never call me nicknames. She turned right around without a word. I didn’t think much about her. Then one day Lilita Morgan showed up and told me she was taking me home with her. I was terrified of her at first. Power oozed of of her pores.” I stop for a moment to look at Laura.

 

Her brown eyes met mine and I swear I see the world in her eyes. She looks so innocent and sweet. Her hair is soft beneath my fingers. I stop because she has a girl she talks to.

 

“Want a soda? All this backstory is getting caught in my throat.”

 

“Yes please.” Laura says quietly

 

“What’s with the pleasantries cupcake?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Laura?” I raise my eyebrow at her

 

“It’s just so sad about your brother and dad. My parents never got the chance to have more kids and I could never imagine life without my dad.” Laura babbles

 

“Well some of us life alone. That’s just the way the world is cupcake.” I say moving her hair out of her face.

 

“Continue.” She says taking the soda from my hand.

 

“I was adopted at age of 10 and she no longer had rights to me. I felt free. Now it wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine after I was adopted. It was rough. Mattie and I didn’t get along at first. I had never shared a room before and I didn’t like it. Mattie often put me in my place. As weird as it sounds Mattie was my first kiss. I was thirteen and she was nineteen. Lilita wasn’t happy to find this out- her being hella religious and all. I came out to them at 16 when a girl and I started dating. Her name was Ell and she broke my heart.” I said slowly

 

“She never came out, but we dated for over a year. She broke up with me on graduation day. Over some guy. I heard the other day she got married to that guy though. I came to a party her that summer and met Perry. We started sleeping together.-”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Laura stopping me “You and Perry. Like your friend Perry?”

  
“Yes Perry, now don’t interrupt again.” I growl.

“Sorry.”

 

“Anyway. Perry and I slept around for a year. We had a class or two, one with all three of us. LaF somehow never suspected a thing. We dropped hints left and right though. LaF caught us in bed last October and it destroyed our friendship. Perry and LaF didn’t speak for months. I called things off with Perry and fixed things with LaFontaine. It was the first time in my life I chose friendship. It was scary. We fixed things...sort of. What happened was always a sore spot. We reminded friends though.” I need to take it slow

 

“Carm if we need to stop we can.” Laura cups my cheek in her hand

 

“No I can do it. I just need to take it slow.”

 

“Take your time. It’s only two you don’t have class until four.”

 

“Why do you know that?” I’m sound a little too defensive

 

“You have the same schedule everyday and on the weekends you spend your time reading and hanging out with LaF and Perry. You like to steal my yellow pillow. I try to make sure there’s always something of substance in the fridge for you. I pay attention Carm.” Laura said

 

“Thanks cupcake. It means a lot.” I feel my cheeks get red

 

“Is Carmilla Karnstein- lady killer- blushing?” Laura teases me.

 

“No.” I pout

 

“Hate to kill the mood but continue.”

 

“Right. She tried the contact me for the first time after I was adopted for a few months. It was my first panic attack. Mattie had them too so she helped me through it. Again at 16 and 18. When freshman year of college started and I thought she was out of my life for good, but I was wrong. She showed up one day and I lost it. I literally torn the door off the wall and punched several holes in Perry and LaF’s dorm. They saw something I had never let anyone see and they love me anyway. I let myself be an open wound for them and they cleaned and bandaged me. I’ll never be able to repay them for their support those weeks I couldn’t move. Mattie was unable to be there and mother came down as soon as it happened. Mother made her go away. Now that she’s gone I don’t know how I’ll battle her. “ Damnit now I’m crying

 

“Come here.” She pulls me into her

  
I cry on her shoulder for who knows how long. Neither of us speak while I cry. She just hold me and it feels like home.

* * *

 

“So I guess it’s my turn then.” I say

 

“Take your time cupcake.” Carmilla says moving hair out of my face

 

_i really want to kiss her right now, but later._

 

“I had a normal single child life. Parents put me in everything. I didn’t like sports, but girls who play sports.”

 

“Well then you’re not going to like me cupcake.” Carmilla says taking a drink of her soda.

 

“I like you just fine. Any-way. My parents we’re really down for me being gay, but they loved me anyway. Dad and I used to “window shop” moms and their daughters. One day we come home to find someone in our home and my mom dead. He will be injected by spring.” Tears pour out of my eyes

 

“Laura it’s okay. I’m with you, you’re okay.” Carmilla trying to assure me

 

“After that I was in every self defense course you can name. We never window shopped again. I was 9 when my mom was murdered. My dad started to date when I was in high school. I fell in love with journalism and now I’m here.”

 

“I guess we both have our ghosts then.” Carmilla says looking straight at me

 

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Carm?”

 

“Maybe once or twice, but you could tell me.” Carmilla smiles

 

_damn she has a gorgeous smile._

 

“You are unbelievable.”

 

“I’m not going to class. Movie night?” Carmilla asks

 

“Really?” I’m totally shocked

 

“Yeah unless you want to Skype your girlfriend.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you she’s not my girlfriend. What do you want to watch?”

 

“Whatever you put on cupcake.” Carmilla says getting into bed with me

 

“Harry Potter it is.” I bust up laughing at Carmilla’s groans

 

We watched Harry Potter until Perry came in to give Carmilla dinner.

 

“I don’t want to move Perry.” Carmilla protested.

 

“Fine I’ll leave it in the fridge. Goodnight.”

 

“Can I just sleep here?” Carmilla’s voice was raspy

 

“Yeah I could use a cuddle buddy.”

 

“Sign me up for that job.”

  
Carmilla pulls me closer to her. I lay my head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat until I fall asleep.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hollistein AF  
> LaF and Carm brotp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st-> 3rd POV

The sun shines in through the open window bringing light into the pitch black room. Carmilla and Laura are still in Laura’s bed. Laura had been up for over an hour, but she didn’t want to wake Carmilla. Laura loved to watch her sleep. She loved how innocent and at peace Carmilla looked with her arms around Laura. Laura watched her sleep often enough for it to be weird, but she just loved looking at her while she slept. Laura loved watching Carmilla’s black hair get taints of red when the sun hit it. And how the light caught the tips of her eyelashes. How can someone be so perfect, yet such an ass hat. Carmilla did have her moments, but she was sweet on Laura.

 

 _Carmilla just doesn’t see me the way I see her._  Laura thought

 

“How long have you been staring at me creampuff.” Carmilla says

 

“You’re awake.” Laura says surprised

 

Neither of them move though. Carmilla plays with Laura’s hand as they talk and Laura twirls a strand of Carmilla’s hair

 

“You didn’t answer me. How long have you been staring at me?”

 

“Long enough for it to be weird.” Laura laughs nervously

 

“ You know I’ve caught you what? three times now.” Carmilla teases

 

“Yeah something like that.” Laura looks away

 

“So why do you stare at me so often?” Carmilla looks right at Laura

 

“You look so beautiful while you sleep it’s hard not to.” Laura replies

 

They kept their eyes locked.

 

“Do you really think so?” Carmilla says

 

“Yes of course.” Laura said her voice shaking

 

Carmilla moves her face closer to Laura’s and Laura closes the gap between them. Laura moves the covers out of her way without taking her mouth from Carmilla’s. Laura moves on top of Carmilla, taking fistfuls of Carmilla’s dark hair in her hands. Carmilla’s hands are on Laura’s hips. Carmilla flips Laura onto her back and straddles her. Carmilla pins Laura’s hands above her head. Carmilla slowly leans into Laura’s mouth, moving to her neck.

 

“Is this okay?” Carmilla ask, little breathless

 

“Yes.” Laura says

 

“Beg for me.” Carmilla says biting Laura’s neck

 

And Laura does. Better than Carmilla thought she would.

 

“Is this okay?” Carmilla asked lifting the hem of Laura’s shirt

 

“Yes please keep going.” Laura said breathless

 

Carmilla traced her fingers up Laura’s stomach making her laugh. Carmilla can’t help be smile at Laura. Carmilla places bites across Laura’s abdomen as she lifts up Laura’s shirt. Laura’s bra is pink with black and white lacing.

 

“I bet you I can get your bra off with my teeth.” Carmilla says

 

“No way.” Laura scoffs

 

“What do I get if I win this “bet”” Carmilla asks

 

“I’ll tell you where my sweet spot is.” Laura looks Carmilla in the eye

 

“ And if I lose?”

 

“You tell me yours?”

 

“Deal turn around.” Carmilla says a little quick

 

Laura sits up and takes her shirt the rest of the way off and throws it at Carmilla. Laura’s now on her knees with Carmilla behind her. Carmilla moves Laura’s hair over her shoulder out of her way. Carmilla bites Laura’s hair line down to her bra clip.

 

“Laura wait.” Carmilla stops

 

“What is it Carm?” Laura says turning to face Carmilla

 

“You have someone you talk to it’s not right.”

 

“Seriously Carmilla? She’s straighter than a yard stick. She’s probably having sex with him right now. I want you Carmilla.” Laura said softly

 

“You do?” Carmilla sounds so vulnerable 

 

“Yes I do. I want you for more than sex. Yeah you’re fucking hot, but I want you for the little moments. Like this morning, I love just looking at you sleep and the way you look at me when you catch me looking. I want something with you Carmilla. I want a relationship with you.  I like you a lot and until you kissed me I didn’t think you felt the same.” Laura looked away

 

“Cupcake of course I like you,” Carmilla said turning Laura’s face back to her own “How many times have we had a “moment” and we almost kiss? A lot. I’ve liked you since the first day we met. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since. You’re different and I like it.”

Carmilla’s lips meet Laura’s with a different kind of passion than before. A sweeter, more emotional passion. Suddenly there’s music coming from Laura’s phone.

 

“Damn I guess it’s time for class.” Laura pulls away to turn the alarm off

 

“Do you really have to go?”

 

“Yes, I do. This class is only for an hour. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Laura leans in for a kiss and Carmilla greets the kiss gladly. Laura pulls away and throws her shirt at Carmilla.

 

“Carmilla don’t think you biting your lip all.. seductive like will get me to stay. I like that a lot though, keep that in mind for when I come back,” Laura says mindlessly looking through her clothes “This or this?” Laura has a magenta see through long sleeve and a see through black crop top.

 

“Are these to wear to class or for me to take off?” Carmilla  asks snarky

 

“For you to take off. It’s November I’m not going to take my coat off anyway so no one will see me in this but you. Now come here before I convince myself to stay.”

  
Carmilla and Laura’s lips meet and for a moment they forget their responsibilities. Laura’s phone goes off again and she leaves for class.

* * *

“LaF guess what?” Carmilla said casually slipping into the chair at LaFontaine and Perry’s apartment

 

“You and Laura finally slept together?” LaF guesses drinking her coffee doing her paperwork

 

“Close. We didn’t have sex, but she likes me too. It turns out the girl she Skype's is just a friend from high school.” Carmilla still can’t believe this is real.

 

“Told you.” LaF doesn’t even look up.

 

“What are you working on anyway?” Carmilla says leaning over LaFontaine’s shoulder

 

“Lab paperwork. J.P. was supposed to come over, but I think he fell asleep again.” LaF said bitterly

 

“Are you guys okay? I thought you guys hit it off.”

 

“We did hit it off, but we have a lot of differences that make even a friendship difficult for us.” LaF looks up for the first time and Carmilla can see the frustration in their eyes.

 

“Come on let’s go sit and talk about it.” Carmilla takes LaFontaine’s hand and leads them to their seat on the couch.

 

Carmilla takes LaF’s coffee cup from them to make more. Carmilla find’s hers in the sink.

 

“Are you two or three?” Perry and LaF liked their coffee similar and couldn’t remember which was which.

 

“Two. How long has this been now?”

 

“Sorry I just can’t ever remember who likes it which way. Here,” Carmilla hands LaF their cup and sits down next to them. “ So what’s going on?”

 

“He just kind of stopped talking to me. We went on one date and -you know me I don’t play games-  I told him about me being non-binary and he hasn’t talked to me since then. He hasn’t gone to class and no one has seen him leave his apartment since our date. I think I freaked him  out.” LaFontaine began to cry.

 

“Hey hey. Love it’s going to be okay. If he can’t handle the fact that you’re different then screw him. But you kind of sprung it on him give him some time to comprehend it. It took your best friend three weeks. It may take him longer. Didn’t you say he came from a super religious family?” LaF was crying in Carmilla’s lap.

 

Carmilla’s running her fingers through their hair and holding one of their hands. They’ve done this ritual before when LaF told Perry that they were not Susan anymore. LaF and Carmilla had only known each other a week when that happened, but Carmilla took them in for over a month. That’s when they became so close. LaFontaine was the first one Carmilla ever told about her biological mother. Carmilla was the first to know LaF was pansexual. They shared a lot of firsts together. Carmilla was the first person to really accept LaF and LaF was Carmilla’s first true friend.

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. He’s just a guy right?” LaF used Carmilla’s own words against her

 

“Ouch. He’s not just some guy to you. Just like Laura isn’t just some girl. I know I’m not great with emotions, but I know you really like him. Maybe I should pay him visit with Danny?” Carmilla isn’t joking

 

“Maybe not Danny she does tend to scare people off. But maybe you should see if he’s okay. I have something he left me so you could give it to give and check in on him.” LaFontaine said sounding closer to themself.

 

“Now or later?” Carmilla asks

 

“Now would be fine,” They jump up and get J.P.’s item. “Here and here’s his apartment address.”

 

“A scarf he left a scarf. How’d he do that?”

 

LaFontaine turns bright red. “I got cold on our date so he gave me his scarf.”

 

“What a gentlemen. Okay I’ll call you when I get results.”

  
Carmilla gave LaF a hug goodbye and went off on her quest.

* * *

“Hey I’m not going to be in the dorm when you come back. I’m out on an errand for LaFontaine. I’ll call you when I’m down the hallway okay?”

 

“Now I have time to be creative. I’m not as experienced as you so I’m a little nervous.” Laura admits.

 

“Cupcake it’s you. It’s gonna be great, don’t worry I have to go.”

 

“Okay see you when you come back.” Laura hangs up

 

All she had on was black ripped jeans and a black tee.  _maybe I am under dressed._ Carmilla thought

 

Carmilla knocks on the door and Wilson Kirsch opens the door.

 

“Hey little hottie can I help you?”

 

“Bro I’m look for J.P.” Carmilla imitates Kirsch’s bro voice

 

“He’s down the hall to your right.” Kirsch let her in

 

“I thought you weren’t into guys?”

 

“I’m on an errand for a friend.” Carmilla says coldly

 

“Well be careful in there. He hasn’t left his room for a few days. I think he’s sick.”

 

“Thanks bro.”

 

Carmilla and Kirsch had a previous friendship, but grew apart as college went on.

 

“J.P.?” Carmilla opens the door slowly.

 

“ I’m in bed. Who are you?” J.P. asks

 

“I’m Carmilla LaFontaine’s friend. They sent me here to give you back your scarf.”

 

“I assume that’s not the only thing.” He said sternly

 

“No. They’re worried they scared you off with the non-binary thing.” Carmilla sits at the foot of his bed.

 

“Are they really? No no. I’ve gotten the flu three times since our date. The reason I haven’t called is I haven’t really had my voice. The non-binary thing doesn’t bother me. I like LaFontaine as a person. Please tell them I’m sorry about my absence. I’ve just be so terribly sick I haven’t been awake much. I have written a note I’ve been meaning to give my roommate,” J.P. fumbles around his nightstand. “Here give this to them and tell them I’ll call them when I feel better.” He hands Carmilla the note

 

“Get better soon. See you around English.” Carmilla decided he’ll be English

  
Carmilla leave for LaF’s dorm.

* * *

Carmilla walked her way to her dorm thinking about Laura. She was adorable, yet really fucking sexy. She was nothing like girl Carmilla normally went after. Laura was something different, but she wanted something new. Carmilla wanted something meaningful and  she never wanted that before.

 

 _Maybe we should take it slow._ Carmilla thought.

 

“Hey cutie I’m down the hall.”

 

“Took you long enough.” Laura teases

 

“Hey I had errands to run for LaF. I.. um..,” Carmilla can’t get the words out.

 

“You what?” Laura asks

 

“I’ll tell you when I get in the room.”

 

“Don’t expect anything sexy. I’ve been in my pj's watching Netflix, with my hair up because you’ve taken forever to get back to the room.”

 

“I’ll tell you all about why when I get in okay?” Carmilla’s voice is soft and quiet

 

“Okay see you soon.”

 

“Hey cupcake, I’m home.” Carmilla says

 

“Hey.” Laura doesn’t even look up.

 

“Wow warm welcome I get.” Carmilla says sarcastically as she got a soda out of the fridge.

 

“Oh shut up and come watch movies with me.” Laura looking up

 

_Damn even with her up in a messy bun she’s still gorgeous._

 

“Fine. What’re watching?”

 

Carmilla sits on the bed next to Laura. Laura leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla intertwines her fingers with Laura’s. Laura had a small gemmed ring on her ring finger. A gold ring with purple stone.

 

“This is new. Where’d this come from?” Carmilla asks playing with it.

 

“It was my mom’s wedding ring. My dad found it and sent it to me. Thought I’d like it.  It makes me feel a little closer to her.” Tears were forming in Laura’s eyes.

 

Carmilla didn’t say a word, just put her arms around Laura. Carmilla questioned whether or not she’ll ever be over Lilita being gone.

 

“Look I know this isn’t a great start to a possible relationship, but I really do like you and I feel safe in your arms. I don’t want my baggage to drag you down..” Laura babbled on but Carmilla tuned her out.

 

“Cupcake. Do you really think whatever deep dark you have going on is going to scare me off? No of course not. We all have baggage we carry around.  It takes the right people to help you unpack it. And about the potential relationship thing. I already have plans being set to ask you, don’t worry it’s gonna be cheesy and you’re going to love it. Okay now let’s watch Harry Potter.” Carmilla gives Laura a smile.

 

“You’re going to ask me out in a cheesy way?” Laura’s face is only inches away from Carmilla’s

  
“You heard me. Now come here.” Carmilla bringing Laura’s face to her own.

Laura tasted like home- warm and safe. Carmilla hadn’t felt at home since Will died. Carmilla couldn’t explain what she felt, but she liked these new feelings.

 

“Mmmh,” Laura licked her lips. “ What did you want to tell me?”

 

Carmilla’s heart stops. “Oh right. I’m gonna tell you about the errands first.” Carmilla was a little jittery.

 

“Everything okay?” Laura asked making Carmilla look at her.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a little nervous. Anyway, I went over to LaF’s to tell them about us and they were acting funny. So I pressed a little and it turned out that J.P. hadn’t been to class and been totally ignoring them. He gave LaF his scarf on their date, so I went to give it back and to check him out.”

 

“What are you? A private investigator or what?” Laura teased

 

“People find me scary and I get things done. I’ve this for the ginger twins many times. I even have my own help. Danny,that girl from class, always helps when it’s needed. We have a strange relationship. We can not stand each other, but when it comes to blows we’re on the same team. Any way cupcake. I went to his apartment and I gave the scarf back to him. It turned out he has had the flu three times in the last two weeks. The poor dear. He was the sweetest guy, I understand why LaF likes him. He wrote her a note and everything.” Carmilla got very quiet

 

“What is it Carm?”

 

“It made me think of you and what we have. I know it’s not much, but I’ve never felt like this for anyone before. And I don’t want to ruin whatever it is we have by moving too fast and I..” Carmilla couldn’t get the words out

 

“Are you saying we should take it slow?” Laura looked relieved.

 

“Well don’t you look happy about that?” Carmilla spit out

 

“No. Well, I feel the same way. I really like you and don’t want to rush into sex, because I think we really have something.” Laura took one of Carmilla’s hands

 

“You do?” Carmilla asked softly

 

“Yes, I do. And I will prove it to you as long as you ask me like that.” Laura’s eyes locked with Carmilla’s.

 

Before the could begin kissing again Carmilla's alarm went off. Carmilla had to go to class, she had already missed a few.

 

“That damn thing. To be continued cupcake.”

  
Carmilla gave Laura a quick kiss and went to class.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finally asks Laura to be her girlfriend...finally
> 
> Twenty One Pilots cover song Can't help falling in love plays a key role in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Permonde fic next chapter

 

"LaFontaine you should totally help me with asking Laura out.” Carmilla says causally while the trio does their weekly “social” get togethers.

 

“And how would I help you with that? I thought you had something planned.” LaF makes eye contact with Carmilla.

 

Perry hasn’t even looked up from her laptop. She’s been a little off, but Carmilla couldn’t think of anything else besides her plan.

 

“You know how you could play guitar? Well I have a bunch of geek stuff planned, but no way to ask her out. I thought of singing Can’t Help Falling in Love With You, but I don’t have a piano or even a keyboard,” Carmilla had to catch her breath

 

“J.P. has a keyboard in his apartment. I’ll ask if you could use it. When are you doing it?”

 

“Friday. Is it weird that I’m nervous? Like I already know she’s going to say yes, but I’m worried.” Carmilla fiddles with her hands

 

“Nervous about her hating it?” LaFontaine trying to get Carmilla to give her a hint.

 

“Yeah I think so. I’ve never cared about any girl’s opinion before, but there’s just something,” Carmilla pauses daydreaming about Laura “About her. You know?”

 

“Yeah. I get you Carmilla,” LaF’s phone goes off. “He said it would be his pleasure to assist you in your asking out.” LaFontaine imitates their boyfriend.

 

“Tell him I said thanks and I’m coming over to practice/take it. I’ll see you lovely pals later,” Carmilla gets out of her chair gathering her things. “Don’t stress too much about Christmas for Mattie. She’ll tell you exactly what she wants.” Carmilla closes Perry’s laptop and give her a kiss on the forehead.

 

The walk to J.P and Kirsch’s apartment seemed shorter this time. Maybe it was the joyful buzz in Carmilla’s chest driving her to move faster.

 

“Who is it?” J.P. asks in a soft voice.

 

“The desperate friend you’re helping out.” Carmilla breathed

 

“Ah come in Carmilla.” J.P. opens the door to reveal an expensive keyboard set up in a living room.

 

“J.P. that keyboard costs more than my phone and entire wardrobe combined.” Carmilla says in shock.

 

“Well my parents insist on having the newest and best things. I doubt you’ll damage it in anyway. Do you want to try it out?” He sounded more cautious than he meant to.

 

Carmilla sits in front of the keyboard for a while without touching it. She could feel her bones aching to feel the cords under her fingertips.

 

 _It’s almost like she’s afraid of it._ J.P. thinks

 

But it’s more than that. Before her biological mother turned to drugs she had a real talent for music. She played at least three instruments and could sing. She taught Carmilla to play from ages 4-6. Those are probably Carmilla’s happiest memories, though she would rather not remember. Carmilla had a natural talent for music too. Piano came as easy as talking to her at that age. A little out of sorts, but still beautiful  After the accident Carmilla refused to have anything to do with any music. She wouldn’t listen to music, sing or play. It took Lilita a few years to figure out why Carmilla was that way. When she knew she slowly worked up getting Carmilla to listen to music and eventually sing, but she never got Carmilla to play again.

 

 _This is for Laura,_ Carmilla thinks _And Laura deserves the best._

  


Carmilla touches the keys like they’re sharp because she feels like shards of glass are  ripping her apart. As she pushes on playing the pain lessens. Eventually she can play with ease and she remembers why she loved playing. Carmilla notices the tissues on the table next to the keyboard. She realizes she is wet and covered in snot. Carmilla guesses she must have cried a lot to be this much of a mess.

 

J.P. slowly creeps out of the hallway when he hears that Carmilla’s stopped playing.

 

“It’s safe to come out English.” Carmilla calls to J.P.

 

“I just thought it would be better to let you work through whatever you were alone.” J.P. stumbles over his words

 

“But you listened in the hallway.” Carmilla stated.

 

“Yes I did. Not at first, but your playing drew me out of my room. You’re really good. Why did you stop?” J.P. asks

 

Carmilla had to catch her breath when he asked her the question everyone asks: why did she stop?

 

“I’m sorry. LaFontaine told me I shouldn’t pry. Forget it please. Do you want help getting this out of here.” J.P. attempts to fix the situation

 

“Sit down English,” J.P. does what he’s told “ The reason I stopped playing is because,” Carmilla began to cry “Because my biological mother taught me how to play. Music was our thing. After the accident happened I couldn’t even listen to music let alone play. Lilita eventually got me to trust her enough to listen to music again, but she never got me to play. I’ve stayed away from music in order to feel unconnected to her. Laura has gotten me to listen to sappy love music and that’s how I came up with this idea to sing to her. She showed me this song called Can’t Help Falling in Love and said she always dreamed of someone singing it to her. So I’ve decided to play and sing it to her.” Carmilla was no longer crying

 

“This Laura girl must mean a lot to you if you took on playing just to ask her out.” J.P. says handing Carmilla the tissue box.

 

“Yeah she’s like no one I’ve ever liked before. Hey! Are you going to watch this all happen?” Carmilla says little too perky to sound like her.

 

“Do you really think I’m going to miss all of this effort you and like half the school put into this. Are you sure you’re not asking her to marry you?” J.P. teases

 

“Yes I’m sure. I’m going to wait until at least when she’s in grad school. I’ve always been one for the phrase “Go big or go home”.” Carmilla beams.

 

“It’s almost 3 Laura will be out of class soon you should get going.”

 

“Shit. Thank you again for letting me borrow this,” Carmilla gestures to the keyboard “It means a lot.”

  
“Anything for a friend.” J.P. says genuinely

 

* * *

“Hey cupcake take the long way back today. Danny will meet you at our bench.” Carmilla chimed

 

“So today is the day?” Laura had a smile in her voice.

 

“Yes it is. Danny is going to be your escort for most of the surprise, but don’t worry you’ll see me.” Though Laura couldn’t see her, but she could tell Carmilla was smirking.

 

“Where will you be Carm” Laura asked knowing she wouldn’t get an answer

  
“You’ll just have to follow Danny and find out. I’ll see you in a little while Laura. Bye.” Carmilla hung up

“Dan Laura is on her way over to you.” Carmilla passed on to Danny

 

“The diner right?” Danny said confused

 

“What? No! You’re meeting at the center of campus” Carmilla shouted into the speaker

 

“Oh shit sorry. Tell Laura I’m coming.” Danny was running

 

“Just get there,” Carmilla breathed “I’m going to call her.”

 

“I’m sorry. I must have misheard.” Danny said breathless

 

“Just get there.” Carmilla said coldly and hung up.

  


“Hey cupcake Danny got mixed up so she’ll be there soon.”Carmilla’s voice had an edge to it.

 

“Are you okay?” Laura’s voice was distant

 

“Just wanting this to go perfectly and it’s already falling apart. I haven’t even checked in with the others.” Carmilla huffed

 

“Babe it’s going to be fine. Even if you just asked me to be your girlfriend I’d be happy. The fact you’re doing all of this means a lot. Whatever happens I’m going to love it. Carmilla listen to me,” Laura stops for a minute “Are you listening?”

 

“Yes you have my attention.” Carmilla replied

 

“Good. Whatever happens I will say yes. I like you and want you. This is going to be great. I haven’t talked to one person today who wasn’t apart of what you’re putting on. Dany’s here. I’m really excited Carmilla. I can’t wait to see you” And Laura hung up leaving Carmilla to cling to her words

 

Carmilla checked in with everyone and Danny updated her often

 

“This is going to be incredible Carmilla.” Perry commented to Carmilla

 

“I hope so.” Carmilla sighs

 

Perry takes Carmilla’s hand and looks her in the eye “It will be. You have made the girls dorms into different worlds for her. How could it not be?”

 

“You’re right,” Carmilla checks the time “I should go and make sure I’m ready.”

 

Carmilla is still unsure about everything, but she knows Laura is going to love it.

* * *

“Hey Laura are you ready?” Danny asks eagerly

 

“Yeah. What exactly should I be prepared for?”

 

“Nothing scary, don’t worry. You know Carmilla went to more lengths than you know to put this all on.” Danny says distantly

 

“What do you mean?” Laura asks

 

“She got the Summers, the Zetas, Alchemy, the arts, friends, and anyone willing to help.”Danny’s eye met Laura’s

 

“Wow all that for me?” Laura was shocked

 

“She is head over heals for you. Well how could she not be.” Danny blurts out

 

Danny is Laura’s English T.A. and has a crush on Laura. Carmilla doesn’t know that Danny likes Laura.

 

“Danny ..” Laura tries for form the right words

 

“No stop. I’m guided you through Carmilla’s asking you out creation. Right now I’m her friend not your T.A.” Danny stammered

 

Laura just got quiet from that.

As they approached the entrance of the dorms music started to play. Laura’s heart began to race. The music was none other Hedwig’s song from Harry Potter. Danny called in their location when they were at the door. When Danny opened it Laura was blown away by what was inside. The main hall had been transformed into a hall in Harry Potter. Students were in uniform and “studying” at tables. Farther on a teacher was a dark arts teacher with students taking a quiz. There was talk about quidditch and Voldemort's where about. It was as much like Harry Potter as it could be. Laura was completely blown away.

 

They took the stairs to the first floor. Once again Danny called in at the door. This time battle sounds come from inside. And then the Avengers theme song. Laura’s eyes grew wide with excitement. Danny made Laura wait to go inside until Laura couldn’t take it anymore. Inside were student dressed as all the characters. A classmate of Laura’s was Black Widow. Loki was a guy in Carmilla’s Lit class. At one point who ever Hulk was threw Loki  against the wall. Laura asked him if he was okay and he just waved her on.

 

“Wow this is incredible. This is my floor though.” Laura said disappointed that it was almost over

 

“Carmilla has something great for you too. Plus your dorm is at the end and this floor is no different.”

  
Danny calls in for the last time. Then the music. This time it was Lord of the rings. When they go in hobbit and elves and dwarves and some humans are everywhere. Part of the floor is the shire and across the way is Rivendell. Everyone greeted her as if she was an important queen. All Laura could think about was Carmilla in their room.

 

 

* * *

Laura opens the door to find Carmilla sitting behind a keyboard. Carmilla began to play the first notes, but Laura didn’t recognize it until she started to sing. Carmilla’s voice was smooth and low. It was grungier than Laura normally liked, but it enticed her.

 

“Some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so we go. Some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you. But I can't help falling in love with you,” Carmilla stops singing “Laura I can’t help falling in love with you. So will you be my girlfriend.” Carmilla pulls a rose out of nowhere with the biggest grin a her face.

 

“There’s no way in Hell or Hogwarts I’d say no.” Laura says taking the rose from Carmilla

 

Carmilla takes Laura’s hand and brings her out into the hallway. “ She said yes!”Carmilla throws theirs intertwined hands in the air.

Once everyone was gone and clean up handled it was just the two of them. They have one of their normal movie nights. Before they start the movie Carmilla gets snacks ready.The keyboard is still in front of the door.

 

“How come you didn’t tell me you played?” Laura aks

 

“I didn’t before, but I have to keep my air of mystery don’t I” Carmilla smirks

 

“Shut and come here.”

  
Laura pulls Carmilla in for a wet kiss. Though one of Laura’s favorite movies was on neither of them paid attention to it. They were too wrapped up in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how I can improve


End file.
